Damage
by sheneya
Summary: Why is Jacob in the Cullen's shed, and why won't he change back into his human form. CONTAINS CARLISLE/JACOB SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

This was not what he'd had in mind when he decided to do the garden tonight, it was a simple task, go to the shed, get the trowel, plant some flowers for Esme, instead, he was looking down on a blood-covered, phased werewolf, it was Jacob, he had known about the wolves long enough to recognize the color of each one, even when they were practically red with blood.

He should have left him there, or killed him for breaking the treaty, but he found himself wondering what was so horrible, that the wolf would feel safer in the garden shed of his mortal enemies, than with his pack.

The almost pup was shivering with cold and bloodloss, broken whimpers were the only sounds he was making.

"Jacob, you need to change back, I'm a doctor, I'm not a vet."

The wolf made no attempt to phase back, he just looked at Carlisle, before belly-crawling until he was at the confused vampire's feet, Carlisle was really worried now, the shed was one thing, but now the wolf seemed to think of him as safety, and he still wasn't phasing back, almost like he was stuck, or couldn't concentrate enough to shift.

The young wolf was nuzzling into his ankles like some kind of pet, a beaten animal seeking kindness.

The vampire decided that there was only one way he could figure out what was wrong.

"Alright Jacob, we're going to get you fixed up as best we can, then we'll talk to Edward, try and find out what's going on, ok."

The fact that the cub hadn't even flinched at the mention of Edward, was more telling than all the previous actions he'd done.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle became steadily more worried as the werewolf followed him calmly into the house, there was no stopping, no hesitation, he just followed the vampire around like a tame puppy.

"Ok, lets get you in the bath.....like it or not your filthy.....and you don't smell too good either.....Edward and the others are at school at the moment, and Esme's gone shopping, with all the humans coming over now days, we actually do need to buy food."

Carlisle stopped talking as he realised that while Jacob was standing next to the full bathtub, he made no attempt to get into the water.

"What is it?"

The young wolf whimpered and licked his right hindleg, the wound was impairing his ability to stand long enough to get into the comfortably warm water, werewolves and vampires may have been mortal enemies, but Carlisle had never really had the heart to make people suffer much.

"I'm gonna have to lift you in, aren't I?"

The wolf whimpered again

"Alright, just wait a minute, I'm not getting my clothes dirty."

Carlisle, never having really been ashamed of his body, quickly stripped down to his boxers, pausing slightly when Jacob made a slight Whuffing sound in his throat, Wrapping his arms around the wolf's midsection as gently as possible, he hefted the two hundred pounds of injured beast into the bath.

Lightly soaping the wounded areas, he found himself feeling a little perturbed by the kind of injuries he found, there where Bite marks, Deep gouging claw marks up the werewolf's sides, he could tell right away this was no rogue vampire trying to break the treaty, these were marks made by animal attacks, but there where no animals capable of injuring a werewolf like this, they may not be as strong as a vampire, but they outweighed, outsized and out-strengthed all known animals in the world, Carlisle had seen a werewolf fight a fully grown grizzly and come out on top, these marks worried him more than he'd like to admit, he decided he'd wait until Edward came home, hopefully he'd be able to get a read on the wolf's mind, give them an idea what they were dealing with.

After he finished Bathing the wolf, he hauled the now drowsy pup out of the tub, the werewolf healing already doing it's work, and proceeded to towel him dry, he was somewhat glad that the young wolf was too injured to shake himself all over the bathroom, drying finished, he redressed himself, before opening the bathroom door.

Walking into the lounge room, he decided to read a book while he waited for the rest of the family to arrive, he was, by now, used to the werewolf trying to be as close to him a possible, so he barely shifted as the wolf clambered onto the couch and lay it's head into his lap.

"You do realise that when your back to normal, Edward is going to tease you mercilessly about this?"

The werewolf just huffed at him and fell asleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't seem all that long before Carlisle, felt the wolf stirring slightly, he'd heard his children's cars coming for a while, and the way the young werewolf's ears cocked up, he was starting to hear them to.

As he'd thought, the werewolf was fully awake by the time Edward's car pulled into the Driveway, followed by Emmett's and Rosalie's, Alice and Jasper had decided to ride in with Emmett that Day, bracing himself for the yelling he knew would start as soon as they saw the wolf, Carlisle waited for the front door to open.

"What the hell is that mutt doing here!!!"

"I'm not sure Rosalie, why don't we wait for Edward to come in, so he can tell us what Jacob is doing here."

It had been a long time since he'd used that voice on one of his children, it was the voice that told them not to question him about something, Rosalie backed down immediately, albeit angrily, until Edward entered.

"Edward, Carlisle wants you to read the dumb mutts mind, try and figure out why he's here, quickly, before the smell becomes immpossible to bare."

"Carlisle?"

"She's telling the truth, He can't or won't change back, he seems to find here safer than back home, and he was really badly injured when he came in, I need you to get a read, figure out what it is that would make a werewolf seek help from a vampire."

"Alright."

Edward turned his attention onto the disturbingly calm wolf, and gently began probing into his mind, it was more turbulant than Edward had ever seen, the wolf had always been full of thoughts, some good, some bad, but nothing like this massive influx of terror, sorting through it Edward finally, pushed through to the required memory.

*Flash*

An unknown werewolf

*Flash*

Many unknown werewolves

*Flash*

Claws tearing into his side.

*Flash*

His packmates screaming and falling around him.

*Flash*

Sam, using his power as alpha wolf to push any chance of disobediance from Jacob's mind, forcing him to flee from the battle, to leave the other's behind.

*Flash*

Silence, cold, unbearable, lifeless silence.

*Flash*

Cullen's, safety, run, survive, alone, Sam, Leah, oh god, safety.

*Flash*

Edward pulled away from the now aggitated werewolf, ignoring the way the wolf pressed himself into Carlisle's side, for the first time in a century, Edward wished he could be sick, anything to relieve this strange pressure on his chest, unable to do so, he settled for dry-heaving, a long forgotten reaction, almost comical in it's irony, even Rosalie was silent as Edward tried to pull himself together, Carlisle watched in distress, he was glad he couldn't read minds, if Edward's reaction was something to go by.

It was at this time Emmett and the other's came into the house, Alice automatically went to her still heaving brother's side, while Jasper and Emmett watched after about ten minutes, Jasper decided to settle things down quickly, reaching out to the affected parties he watched as The terrified werewolf started to relax against Carlisle, and Edward finally stopped heaving.

"Someone want to tell the rest of us what's going on." Said Emmett

"Soon, I just need, I just have to calm down a bit ok."

"Alright Edward, make it quick, we still need to know what Jacob is doing here, ok."

"There was nowhere else, he had nowhere else."

"What do you mean Ed?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Even with Jasper's influence, it still took Edward nearly half an hour to calm down enough to explain what he'd seen.

It took him just as long to get it out, by the time he'd finished, every member of the Cullen family was looking at him in horror, even Rosalie had been disturbed by what she'd heard, none of them had ever heard of werewolves acting that violently towards fellow wolves, vampires yes, even humans, but not other wolves.

"We need to check these were's out, make sure their not a threat to us as well."

Hearing that, Jacob almost leapt at Edward, an action which made Jasper and Emmett move to intercept him.

"Wait, he's not attacking me guys."

"You sure Ed."

"Not completely, but I think he's just trying to make me read him again."

"If you say so."

"Promise me you'll pull out if you start feeling threatened, ok Edward."

"Ok Carlisle, but I know what I'm doing, alright."

Gently Edward began pushing into the now much calmer young wolf's mind, realizing he wasn't about to get thrown to the wolves, in every sense of the word, had relaxed him quite considerably, enough so that he could think clearly.

Edward was rather surprised at how many different thoughts where going through Jacob's mind, finding out that the "Dumb Mutt" was really not so stupid after all, startled Edward more than it probably should have.

Reaching through he found the images that Jacob was deliberately sending him, pictures of a wizened old lady slowly morphing into an elderly looking wolf, in Beaconsfield, just a few towns over, Jacob still wasn't able to find proper words, almost like his language centre was slowed, or asleep, but Edward was able to pick up a sense of safety and protection surrounding the old woman, having found all that Jacob was able to give him, Edward pulled out of his mind and turned to his family.

"I know someone who might be able to help us out, an old werewolf two towns over, in Beaconsfield."

"Why would Jacob give you that kind of information, though, it would go against everything his pack believes."

"Maybe, but as far as we know, as far as he knows, his pack no longer exists."

"Maybe your right, alright, lets go find this old wolf then."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

It took Carlisle, Edward, Jacob, Esme and Emmett, three hours to drive to Beaconsfield, Jacob was curled up on Emmett's lap while Esme absentmindedly scritched his ears, an act which Carlisle found adorable, in his head, and if Edward said otherwise he'd deny it for eternity, the poor young werewolf had crashed out as soon as they'd started driving, his lightly huffing snores where the only sound in the car.

It was still dark when they pulled over, a fact they where grateful for, gently shaking the still nervous Jacob awake, they waited for him to lead them to the old werewolf lady.

They found themselves on an old farmhouse that, from the outside looked like it hadn't been used in years, if it hadn't been for the quiet shuffleing sounds coming from the doorway, they would have left.

The old lady was smaller in real life than she'd been in Jacob's mind, looking them over with a keen eye, she turned back to the house.

"Well, I suppose you lot better come in then......well come on, these old bones won't stand this cold forever you know."

Jacob whuffed a wolfy chuckle, before lead the four vampires into the old house.

All five visitors stood around the rickety old dining table.

"Sit down, Sit down, I'll make some tea."

"Uhm, we don't really drink tea."

"Don't worry you'll like this one, trust me."

The four vampires wait patiently while the old woman shuffled around the kitchen with an adoring Jacob following her closely.

It didn't take long for them to realise that the young wolf was bringing her all the things she needed for the tea that they where still dreading having to drink, none of the ingredients looked anything like what they had seen to make other tea's, not even Carlisle had seen such herbs.

Shifting around uncomfortably, they watched as she put the small tea cups in front if them, and some more tea into a bowl for the Still Wolfy Jacob, none of them reached for their drinks.

"Come on, Drink up, it won't kill you, well not any more than you already are."

Emmett was the first one to try a sip, the others watched him closely, his eyes widened in surprise, and before they knew it he'd downed the whole cup in one go and held it out for another drink, the old woman poured while the other vampires started drinking their's.

"It's nice, it tastes like....."

"Bear blood."

"I was thinking more mountain lion."

"No it's deer, definitely deer."

"I'm glad you all liked it, I found the herbs when combined properly, tasted like whatever the drinker was craving at the time."

"This wasn't just a friendly cuppa was it?"

"No, if any of you had said that it had tasted like wolf blood, or human blood, the others would have removed you from the premises."

"Others?"

Suddenly nearly twenty werewolves appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Ok, how did we not smell them?"

"Dr Cullen, I am over three thousand years old, I've learnt more than a few things in that time."

"Ok." Carlisle barely managed to keep the shock out of his voice. "Do you know why we're here though."

"I've heard rumors, Jacob's is not the only Pack that's been attacked by these creatures."

"You mean werewolves."

"They lost the right to call themselves that when they started attacking other wolves, it is an unfortunate truth that we are just as capable of useless violence as Humans and vampires, and don't try denying it Doctor, you know how violent your own kind can be as well as I do."

"I deny nothing, sadly."

"Until we catch and execute these animals, you and yours are going to be taking Jacob here, in."

"Ok, Wait what, we can't do that."

Carlisle's heart nearly broke at the pitiful whine that emerged from the scared werewolf's throat, but it was Esme that spoke up, against him.

"Of course we'll take him in, won't we dear." the look she gave him said everything, there was no way he could say no.

"Ok, we'll take him, but only until those wolves are taken care of, no longer, understood."

"Of course dear."

The smirks on Edward and Emmett's faces both said the same thing, 'pushover'.

It was a couple of hours before they were ready to leave, making their way back to the car, Carlisle watched as Edward paused for a few seconds and looked back at the waving old lady before getting into the car.

Getting in himself, he turned to the man he considered his son.

"What was that about."

"Nothing, I think, never mind, I'll tell you another time."

TBC


End file.
